What's Magic Sensei?
by Nanami21306
Summary: When the Hokage gets a letter from a distant land, what will Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura be dragged into? What are these things called 'wizards', 'magic' and these wierd flying creatures? Read to find out. HPXNaruto Crossover. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on FanFiction! It's also my first time uploading a story on a website. I would love reviews to tell my if i should make anymore chapters! Please tell me how it is! So go ahead and read.**

**Warning: There will be yaoi/shounen-ai in this! so no flames! SasukeXNaruto. There might be other pairing in here but i dont know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Harry Potter_ sieries or _Naruto_**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami**

* * *

_It was raining. Pouring. The water was more like a curtain of water than drops. You could only see a couple feet in front of you before you were swallowed into the grey abyss. The sound of water hitting water was the only noise that could be made-out through the down pour, but there was also some sound far-off. There it was again, _

Clank clank

_It sounded like metal hitting metal. Going farther into the abyss you seem to realize you're walking on water. Again, _

Clank clank

_Farther there seem to be two blurs in the distance, moving at incredible speeds. They jump apart; then disappear. A second later the blurs are back again and heading towards each other, the sound_

Clank

_In a blink of an eye they part, but jump together again,_

Clank

_You get closer and closer until you can make-out the forms. They are two people, but there's something different about them. One of them has something glowing around them; the other has two things growing out of its back. In the blurry rain you can see that they look like wings. They stop their movements. You're close enough so you can make-out the two people almost clearly. They're breathing hard; then you hear a voice coming from the one with something glowing around them,_

"_Why can't you come back to us!?" they yelled. Then the other one spoke_

"_I can't go back! Not now, not when I'm this far!" The two clashed again, the noise was getting louder and louder. Repeating over and over again,_

Clank clank...Clank clank...Clank clank…

_They keep fighting, you can't fallow their movements. Some how you drift away from them. You watch helplessly as they keep fighting, never stopping, the noise gets softer and softer until it's all but something far-off again,_

Clank…

_Then it goes blank._

_The next time, you find that you're near some type of mountain. Looking up you realize that there are two statues of two different men. You seem to be lifted up and you realize that there are two people standing in the giant statues hands. A closer look shows that they are the same people from before. It's not raining anymore so you can see everything clearly, though there are clouds in the sky. You realize that the two people are two boys, no more than thirteen. There's some magnificent power radiating off of both of them, but they also look totally exhausted; you guess they have been fighting all this time. There is silence taking over the whole valley that you're floating above. Then the one that has the power glowing around him—you see that he has blonde hair—makes a small cry of pain and grabs his left arm. Then the other boy with the wings—you see he has grey hair—starts to speak,_

"_That power of yours too…" the blonde looks up surprised "Of course there was a risk" the grey haired boy stares at the blonde for a moment until he tips his head up and ask "Do you know…That this place is called 'The Valley Of The End', the country boarder?" Then he turns back down to look the other dead in the eye, "This is the perfect setting…isn't it…Naruto?" You looked surprised at this, then think,_

'That's right…this is where we fought…'

_The blonde doesn't say anything back, so the grey haired boy keeps speaking, "Yes… that's right…like I said; the time for talk is over" the blonde tenses,_

'…I was such an idiot back then…'

"_Well, finally it's ending…this battle" when the grey haired boy finished, he started twisting his hands into different symbols. At the same time, the glow around the blonde started to bubble and something started to form in his hand._

'All I wanted was power…'

_The ball in the blonde's hand turns into a giant sphere; electricity takes over the grey haired boy's hand._

'Why couldn't I see I was doing the wrong thing?'

_They both jump off of there previous spots and they start for each other, yelling_

'I just hurt him…and everybody else…'

"_CHIDORI!"_

"_RASENGAN!"_

_Their powers crash and they get enveloped in a giant black ball. The powers, light and darkness meet._

'…Naruto…'

_Then you are blinded by light. You close your eyes and it seems like forever until you are able to open them again. Once you do the boys are no longer on top of the statues and neither are you. They are both on the ground, they look like they have returned to normal and you realize that the grey haired boy actually has black-blue hair ad pale skin, you recognize it. The blonde is on the ground, his eyes closed…he's not moving…_

_The black-blue haired boy stares at him, his eyes full of…is that regret? Then the headband that he was wearing, that got scratched at one point, falls off to the ground. All you hear is it hitting the ground right next to the blonde's head. The black haired boy fist his hands, they start to shake a little, but his eyes, those almost dead eyes just stare down at the blonde,_

"_Naruto…" Then he goes silent for a moment "I…" But he stops when he sees that it has started to rain again, but it's much worse than before, whether it's physically raining harder or just… _

_The black haired boy looks up into the sky. The sound of water hitting water can be heard again, but the boy still stares up into the sky. The sky's getting darker and the rain falls harder. His bangs get drenched and stick to his face. Suddenly he lets out a cry of pain, falling to his knees and grabbing his shoulder, he starts to cough up some blood. When he stops, he realizes that his face is only a few inches away from the other. You see him look at the blonde's face again, but his eyes aren't as dead as they were before. It starts to rain harder; you know what's going to happen next,_

'Please…don't leave him…'

_But your plea is useless as suddenly the black-blue haired boy is gone and you start to drift away from the blonde again,_

'No…! Please don't leave now!'_ But you're still drifting away, leaving the blonde lying there…_

'No! I don't want to leave him again!' _and you're still drifting away, there's nothing you can do. And you're enveloped in darkness, forever leaving that boy there._

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke shot up in his bed screaming. He was breathing hard and there was a bead of sweat running down his forehead. He sighed and put his hand on his head, falling back on his pillow, "Not another one…" he sighed again,

'_These have been going on for months_' He thought. Every night he would have the same dream, about that terrible day, but always in a different perspective. He didn't know why he was having these dreams either. He was back in Konoha; he had been for about a year and a half now. When he was trying to destroy his home with his team 'Eagle', be actually ended up saving it. Sasuke chuckled,

"I never thought I would ever help anyone but myself" a bittersweet smile places itself on his face and his hand covered his eyes.

'_It seems like such a long time ago, when I finally realized I was wrong'_ he though as he turned his head to the window outside. It was raining. _'This night reminds me of it'_ As if on cue a bolt of lighting obstruct his view and a second later a crack of thunder exploded from the midnight sky. _'That day I thought I truly was going to die…'_

"_Sasuke!" _

"_Why? Why did you have to save me again?!"_

That voice kept echoing in his head. That voice that he left four years ago. That voice that also brought him back from the darkness, opened his eyes, and told him what he was doing wrong. That voice of his light. That voice that he came back for. That voice that he cared about the most. That voice was his, dare he say it, his best friend. At least he hoped they still were.

After he came back, everything seemed fine. Of course most of the shinobi despised him, he was a traitor. He never thought he would ever, nor want to, gain their trust back. But Naruto, his light, stood up for him. Even when all the other ninja disregarded him and turned their backs, Naruto was always there. He would always visit him when he was in solitary confinement. If it wasn't for Naruto, Sasuke probably would have—or tried to—escape.

The villagers were a different story, it still surprised him. When he was released back into the village, from his cell, he thought people were going to yell at him, spit at him, probably even throw rocks at him. And deep down he knew he deserved it. To his surprise, though, he was welcomed back. Not only welcomed back, but with smiles, just like he was the Uchiha prodigy again. Like he was the one to save the village—in a way he was—but he was also the one to almost destroy it. It angered him that his blonde friend didn't get the same treatment, and he was the one that really saved the day. It didn't seem to get him down though. Now that he remembered it, nothing like that really did get to him. Gosh, he did still hope that the blonde held him close to his heart like he used to. That he didn't break their bond that they shared, that he still thought of Sasuke as a brother, that he didn't help Sasuke through all those times just through pity.

Naruto didn't really change that much from his old self. He was still loud but didn't have outburst that often anymore. Now he and Sasuke could have civilized conversations—whenever Sasuke spoke that is—but they still had those times when they would have their quarrels, which Sasuke was almost glad for. Naruto would still call him 'Teme' and he would call Naruto 'Dobe', and he _was_ glad. That meant that there was still some bond there, that not everything changed in the years he was gone.

But something bothered the raven; something that pained him deep in his chest. Sometimes Naruto wouldn't be his usual self, not that Sasuke thought anybody else caught it. Sometimes Sasuke would find Naruto staring at him, but his eyes wouldn't be there usual bright, enchanting blue. The color would be darkened and pained; his whole face would look that way. Was it something Sasuke did? I mean he knew that when he left it hurt him…it hurt everybody…but Sasuke thought he fixed that. Didn't he? But Naruto's eyes would look so sad and lonely and…scarred. It was like Naruto felt that he was alone in the world, no one cared for him. Sasuke wasn't sure if what he saw sometimes was the real Naruto or not, but he wanted to find out. Oh if he ever got the chance he would go to Naruto and show him that he wasn't alone, that people did care for him. He would let Naruto bask in Sasuke's love and…..

Wait what?

A chirp to his left brought Sasuke out of his thoughts as he turned to see the alarm on his clock go off. That's when he remembered he had to get up and get to the Hokage's office. She said that there was a mission for him and his team. Yes, he was a shinobi again. After he helped save Konoha that one day and almost gave up his life, he guessed the Hokage forgave him…well that and being under solitary confinement for 6 months without trying to escape. But right now wasn't the time to think about that. He had to hurry and shower so he could get his new mission.

With that Sasuke swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up, stretching and feeling the cracks in his back. He really needed to get a new mattress. Sasuke walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and walked straight into the shower. He discarded his boxers he had been sleeping in and turned on the cold water, letting it hit his warm body. Now this normally would have made him jump, but training with Orochimaru didn't give you the luxury of warm water. So he slowly got used to it and now he preferred the cold water over warm in the morning, it was a good way to get him wide awake, and as an added bonus it always got the blonde mad. When they were on missions and he would use the shower first he would—of course—use cold water, so when Naruto got in the water would be freezing. Let's just say that Naruto isn't exactly a morning person and this action got him very angry. At this thought Sasuke let out a light chuckle, it was still fun to annoy the dobe.

Once he washed his body clean of sweat and dirt, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his well-sculpted waist. Sasuke walked out of his bathroom, some water dripping off his hair and onto the wood floor, and walked over to his cherry wood armoire. Sasuke pushed back some of his clothes until he came upon his black, high-collar sleeveless shirt. It was just like the ones that he used to wear with the Uchiha symbol on the back, but, of course, sleeveless showing off his muscular arms. The years have been good to him. Then he reached for his pants—that looked like any other ninja's, except black—and bandages that he used to hold up his weapons holster. Once he grabbed these he walked back over to his bed and tossed his towel on the floor. Then grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head and slipped on his pants. After that Sasuke sat down on his bed and started rapping his white bandages and weapon pouches on; one on his right calf and the other on his left thigh.

Sasuke then walked out of his bedroom and down the halls of the Uchiha mansion. After he came back to the village he went back to living in his old house. You would think that after everything he's been through he wouldn't want to move back in here; but he seemed drawn to the place. Even though there were many bad memories, there were also many good memories. Back from when he was still a child, he can still remember what his mother's voice sounded like when he came home late at night after training in the forest. He would have cuts and bruises all over, but that didn't stop his mother from smiling,

"_Sasuke what am I going to do with you?"_

She would sound like she was scolding him but in her eyes he could see the warmth there. Just at the memory he smiled, a true genuine smile that was meant for nobody but himself and his dead family to see.

Sasuke walked out of the long hallway and into the kitchen. There were still dishes in the drainer from last night and he could smell the leftover meat from the refrigerator. Sasuke debated whether or not to have breakfast, but when he looked up at the clock he realized that he had no time. So he walked straight out of there and to his front door where his sandals were neatly set. He slipped them on while he opened the door and stepped through. Once the door was closed and securely locked he turned around, took a deep breath, and jumped up to his roof. From there he started to jump from roof to roof, picking up speed every step. He always liked traveling along the roof better, less traffic and people.

* * *

**How was it? i know the ending wasn't that good but i had like another 3pgs but i couldn't figure out where to end. I might upload another chappy or i might wait for atleast 1 review! Would really love people to tell me if it was ok or not! Review plz!**

**-Nanami**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so here is chapter 2 of _What's Magic Sensei_! My next updates might take a bit longer than this. Also in two of my last reviews i had a couple questions and ideas i wanted to ask your readers about.**

**1.) so one review asked me which book this will be set in i keep thinking about the 5th, but alot of other HPXN fanfics are set there, so I think I'm doing the 4th, but if anyone wants me to put it in a different book tell me! Don't worry i have the story line though!**

**2.) another person asked about the 2nd POV in my last chapter. I wanted the dreams to stand out, but if someone has another idea on what i could do tell me! if not than there's gonna be more 2nd POV.**

**Warnings: There will be yaoi/shounen-ai. SasukeXNaruto. No flames! I think there might be a hint of a hint of Sakura bashing, but i didn't mean it! She's just not my favorite character, if u catch my drift. Might be like one sentence of spoilers. There is like one cuss word in here(yes i say 'cuss' not 'curse' n i know 'curse' is the right form) n i will probably put more in as the story goes on. if anyone has any couples ideas for either story characters tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Harry Potter _series or _Naruto._**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami**

* * *

As soon as Sasuke knew it he was at the Hokage's office knocking on her door. There was silence for a moment until he heard the faint "Come in" and he opened the door. When Sasuke entered the room he was met with four pairs of eyes. He looked to the desk in front of him and saw the Hokage in her chair, a sake bottle in hand, as always. Next to her on the desk was the ever-faithful pig, Ton-ton. The first time Sasuke ever saw that _thing_, he had a glaring contest with it. You might think that it was childish, but the thing was just asking for it. The sad part was; he lost… He still didn't see what that animal was good for other than being bacon. Then he turned to his right of the room and saw his teammate, Sakura. She still had bright pink hair, very _bright_. But it somehow worked for her, and it wasn't as long. Now it came to her shoulders, which Sasuke thought looked much better. He looked next to the girl and saw **him**, Naruto. Now Naruto had grown in the years Sasuke was gone. He was now taller than Sakura, but still shorter than Sasuke by an inch or a half; Sasuke loved how he could tease the teen about it. His hair was a little longer and wasn't as spiky. Puberty also graced the blonde as all the baby fat was gone from his face. His body also grew but, unlike Sasuke's bulky and muscular exterior, Naruto had an athlete's body, long and lean. Of course Naruto still had muscles, Sasuke always had to watch out for his ever-so-faithful fan-girls when he and Naruto went training and they both took their shirts off from the heat. Naruto's eyes were even brighter than before, or at least Sasuke thought. His eyes were big and bright ocean blue, they always showed his emotions that Sasuke could read so clearly. It was weird how all he needed to do was look at Naruto for a split second and know what he was feeling; he was almost scarred to know if Naruto could do the same with him. And then when his eyes would darken and look distant, it tore Sasuke up inside.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Uchiha" He heard the Hokage say, he turned his head to her desk and watched her glare at him while sighing.

"I'm sorry I was late, Hokage-sama" When he apologized instead of just ignoring her seemed to brighten her mood and she smiled. It wasn't exactly an inviting smile, but it was better than her glare.

"Yes, well don't worry about that now. Right now we have a mission." At this Sasuke looked to his right and saw Naruto jump with excitement.

"Yey! Finally Baa-chan, jeez I thought you forgot about us or something" he said with an exaggerated sigh, throwing his arms in the air. Sasuke watched Sakura's temper rise with each second, until she hit the blonde over the head.

"Naruto shut-up and let Hokage-sensei speak!" she yelled. Her temper was almost as bad as the Hokage herself. You could just think 'like teacher like student' it was almost scary, their resemblance. Naruto stopped his actions at once and started to rub his abused scalp,

"Aw, but Sakura-chan…" Naruto trailed off as he looked up to her with pleading eyes. Sasuke looked from the blonde to both women in the room and could almost feel the temperature drop. He decided to intervene so he didn't get assaulted by the females too.

"Dobe just shut your mouth and listen to what the Hokage has to tell us" Sasuke told the other in a calm, collected voice. Naruto immediately froze and looked to the other; there were definitely flames in his eyes now.

"Teme…" he started, bawling his fist, but then stopped to think about what the other said, and decided to heed his words. This made Sasuke smirk.

"Naruto, listen to Sasuke for once" Sakura added. Once Sasuke got back and Sakura realized he was here to stay, her crush came back too. It wasn't as strong as before and she wouldn't flaunt over him, but it was still pretty major. Sasuke was glad that neither her nor Ino would attach themselves to him anymore and they wouldn't fight over him 24/7. It seemed like Ino and Sakura were best friends again.

An 'ahem' from the front of the room made the three turn to look at their Hokage.

"Now, as I was saying before I got so ruefully interrupted" at this she glared at Naruto while he rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner "I would like to inform you that this is not a normal mission and it will not be easy either. I would have suggested a more experienced team to this mission, but as you all know we are short on ANBU's right now." The Hokage stopped to let it sink in to the team. The three stood puzzled for a moment until Sakura seemed to be the first one to understand the meaning of this and she gasped.

"So you mean this mission is an 'A' class?" Then the pink haired girl clasped her hands over her mouth in awe. The Hokage smiled at her apprentice and nodded.

"Well, I do not know if it is _that_ high level, but it certainly is a high 'B' rank mission. We did not get much information on the mission, so I want you to keep me posted." She paused for a moment; then it looked like she had something else to say so the others stayed quiet, "Also, you are all Jounin correct?" it was a rhetorical question, of course they were all Jounin level, well they were called Jounin but Sasuke thought he and Naruto were stronger than that. "Well, we don't have many higher levels since the…_incident_…" keyword for the time Sasuke tried to destroy the village, right before he came it seemed the village was already destroyed. He heard Pain did this, then while the village was in chaos Danzo, the ANBU 'Root' leader, took that moment to send his ANBU into battle. Their mission was to take over the village. They almost did too, if Sasuke didn't jump in and help them. "So think of this as your test. If you pass then you will level-up to ANBU" Sasuke looked around and saw that Sakura was smiling, too overjoyed to speak and he couldn't help but smirk. As he said before, he was stronger than most Jounin and the missions were too easy for him, maybe now he would have a challenge. He turned his head to Naruto and saw a frown on his face, this troubled Sasuke. He thought Naruto would be jumping up and down in joy, if he wanted to become Hokage he would have to be as high-up as he could get, no? Sasuke watched Naruto looked straight at the Hokage and she looked right back, then she sighed and nodded,

"Yes, Naruto I know. You and Sasuke are both in…'special' positions right now, and I know what you are" Sasuke heard that Naruto was now a Sage, but it wasn't anything official "But if you want to take over my position, you need this. Do you understand?" Naruto let it sink in and he smiled at her and nodded his head. His eyes lighting up in a way that made Sasuke's breath catch in his throat. Then Tsunade, the Hokage, turned to Sasuke and spoke to him, "And you, I am giving you a great chance to prove yourself. Don't disappoint me" it was sharper than the way she spoke to Naruto, but Sasuke knew that he could never have the bond with the woman like Naruto had with her. Also she still held a grudge against him for leaving; he still thinks, to this day that it is a miracle that he is alive. At this Naruto perked up even more and ran over to his friend's side and slung an arm around his shoulder,

"Don't worry Baa-chan; I won't let the teme to anything. He's not like that anymore, are you teme?" Sasuke grew annoyed at the way Naruto treated him like a little kid. So he closed his eyes and grunted. Naruto smiled even more and turned to Tsunade. "See, he agrees with me" Tsunade looked at Naruto with an incredulous look and sighed, taking a swig from her sake bottle,

"How you can transfer one noise into that answer is beyond me. But I think I can trust you Naruto" and she closed her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. At this moment it seemed Sakura got her speech back,

"Excuse me, Hokage-sensei, but shouldn't you tell us about this mission?" She asked. Sasuke looked from the girl to the Hokage and nodded. She was right, no use going into a mission without knowing anything. It seemed Naruto felt the same because he suddenly spoke,

"Ya Baa-chan, what's it all about?" he looked puzzled. It was amazing to Sasuke that he didn't scream that into his ear. But as Sasuke said Naruto had grown in the years, he had matured. Sasuke didn't try to say anything; it was obvious that his comrades had already stated what they all wanted to know.

"Right, I was getting to that" she took another swig from her sake bottle and looked at the three 18-year-olds. "Now, on this mission you will be going to a place you've never heard of before. It's a place called London." She paused to take a look at each of the three "This place is very different from where we are. They have a different language, different clothing, and there culture is very different from here. These people do not use chakra like we do, but they use something called magic." At this Sakura spoke up.

"But Tsunade-sensei, isn't magic something made-up in stories?" She asked looking the Hokage dead in the eye. Sasuke was sure she had some doubts whether the Hokage really knew what she was talking about. But then again Sasuke thought she made much better decisions when she was drunk.

"No, Sakura. I used to think that too, but once I got this letter, I believed otherwise." Tsunade reached into one of her desk drawers and pulled out what looked like a blank piece of paper. The three teens looked at it closely while the Hokage gently unfolded it. As they said before, it was a blank piece of paper.

"…Tsunade-sensei, what is that?" Sakura asked as she observed the parchment. To her, it didn't seem like anything different; she couldn't feel any chakra or genjustu on it. Tsunade looked up to the girl with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Just watch" at this she looked down at the paper and said one word that none of the others had ever heard before, it sounded like a totally different language. The three Jounin jumped back as the parchment started to move on its own and folded into what looked like a mouth. The mouth looked from the Hokage to the three speechless teenagers and then back to the blonde woman.

Too the shinobi's surprise, it started to…speak?

"_Why did you keep me!" _came the shrill voice,_ "I was supposed to be torn up after you received the message! Do you know what will happen to me if he hears about this?!"_ The card finished and then turned to the three teens._ "What are you staring at?!" _The three were too astounded to speak; Sasuke thought it was going to bite.

"Please, can you read the message to these three? They will be the ones that are going to be receiving this mission." The parchment quickly switched from the three speechless teens, to the Hokage, and back. Then the piece of paper opened its mouth again. The three shinobi braced themselves for the shrill voice, but that was not what came out. To their surprise the voice was much smoother now and sounded much more official. The paper coughed for a moment to clear its throat, then started to speak.

"_The shinobi of Konohagakure have been asked to attend **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** for this year as guards of the school. The Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, has asked that you send your most experienced shinobi on this mission. Please note that there will be grave danger awating you, if you choose to accept. There will be dark wizards targeting the school and the Headmaster wanted to take all precautions on keeping it safe. The school years starts the 1st of September and finishes at the end of June the following year. The Headmaster will also return you back to your home at the end of the 3rd semester."_ At this the note turned back to the Hokage, "_Is that all?"_ Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you can leave now" and at once the note ripped itself up into little pieces. The Hokage sighed, thankful that that headache was finally gone. Then she turned to the still silent teens and raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Naruto was the first to answer her, even though his mouth was still slightly hanging open.

"B-baa-chan, that piece of _paper_ just _spoke_?!" Well she got rid of one headache, now to get rid of the other one.

"Yes, Naruto, I heard" She said, also asking a silent question of 'why are you so surprised?' Naruto's mouth widened even more.

"B-but, it's a piece of paper! Paper's not supposed to speak!" he yelled. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the boy. Same old thick headed Naruto. She knew that it was unusual to get a letter like that, but then she also thought it was obvious as to why it could speak.

When she looked at the other two people in the room, thought, and saw that they had somewhat of the same expression, she realized not everything was as clear to her as it was to the others…and maybe being somewhat drunk when receiving the letter made her a little more accepting.

"You remember me telling you about this place in London, where they can use magic?" The three heads nodded, but they still didn't understand what she was getting at. "_That_ was magic" The three froze for a moment, that was magic?! There were certainly no talking papers in any books they have heard of.

"Magic makes things talk?!" Naruto screamed again.

"YES Naruto! We heard you the first time!" Tsunade had almost lost her patience with the boy. Yes almost. If she had there would've been a giant whole in the wall and teen would've been on the other side. "But you all did hear what it said right?" The three nodded their heads, then Sakura spoke,

"We are going to be guarding a school, right?" Tsunade smiled at her apprentance. She was glad at least one of the team members had listened; and the girl really was very bright. It was a good thing she was on the same team as Naruto or he probably would have been dead by now.

"That's correct. I've also been told that you will be protecting a boy, but anything past that I don't know." The three looked a little doutful at the little information. "Don't worry, this headmaster is an…old friend of mine. You can trust him." There sceptical eye didn't falter, but they looked a little more accepting. Tsunade was glad she got her point across. Then she watched the three teens eyes dart to eachother for a moment, so she didn't say anything after this. The team looked like they had some questions.

Sasuke looked from the green eyes of Sakura to the blue ones of Naruto. Sure they all realized that they were going on some weird mission, but why send us out when the Hokage herself doesn't know what's going on? It seemed ridiculous. Now Sasuke usually didn't do the talking in a situation like this, he left that for the other two on his team, but those two looked unsure. Of what Sasuke didn't really know, but if he had to guess it was probably just that this mission was just plain _weird_. In Sasuke's life he's learned to just take what he's given. He also didn't want to get the Hokage angry. She could still punish him, she was the one that saved him from the death penalty after all. Well of course Naruto had to bug her 24/7, but she still fought with the elders. So he decided to ask her a question that might ease there suspision, even just a little.

"How are we going to get there?" His voice was even and low. Ya, his voice changed just like every other guy, so it partially wasn't his fault that he sounded intimidating. The one downside was that not the girls had something else to _obsess_ about. I mean really, there were a lot of other guys that voices' changed!

The Hokage seemed surprised that Sasuke was the one to speak up, the others did as well. Come on, he's not mute, he just doesn't like socializing that much. It's not that much of a miracle that he was the one to ask the question. He looked at the three people in the room over again, they didn't move.

'_What? Are they brain dead or something?'_ Now at this the younger Sasuke would usually glare, oh and he wanted to so bad, but if he did the others might think he would kill them or something. He didn't know how much trust he built up with them so far. So instead of glaring his eyes went cold. No emotion, just endless black holes. He has learned that this was a much better technique than glarring. He looked straight at the Hokage with this and that seemed to bring her out of her stupor.

"Right" Then she cleared her throat to regain her composer, the same for the other two shinobi in the room. Then she locked gazes with the three teens. "I will explain that to you tomorrow. I think you've handled enough today. Go home and get some rest. Arrive here at sunrise tomorrow and you will leave. I will also give you some items that you will need to communicate with these people." At this the three were ready to leave, but when the blonde woman called back to them they turned around. "Oh, you'll need these!" As the three turned around there was something thrown at there faces.

'_What the…?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he grabbed the object—that he realized was some type of cloth—off his face. He was caught off guard so of course he didn't catch it, and when he looked to the other two people in the room he realized that they didn't either. Then he looked down at what was thrown at him. Starring right back at him was the face of a snake. It was really a mask that had a beautiful green design that looked like one. Under that was a black uniform and ninjaken. He looked confused for a moment, then remebered. This mission was literaly their 'exam' to become an ANBU. Sasuke looked over to his other two teammates and saw smiles on their faces.

"So we really might become ANBU?!" Sakura's joyous voice sang. Naruto was just about jumping out of his skin. The Hokage smiled at these kids, they really had a lot of potential.

"Yes, now meet here tomorrow and sunrise. Dismissed!" And without a second glance the three shinobi were gone from the room.

* * *

**Okay, so i probably know what everybodies thinking 'when are they gonna get to London?!' right? well dont worry that's the next chappy. i had an awsome ending for this chappy but that would've made this chapter supper long and i dont want ppl 2 think i write really long chapters. Cuz i dont think i do. I think this chappy might be on the long side for me. I will probably write chapters as longas the 1st one. **

**so what do u think? was the chappy good? would luv reviews!!**

**-Nanami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long but i was debating on what book to put this in XD hehe. I have one question for you guys, though. Should i put in DracoXHarry? i dont know myself and it would be my first time doing that paring, but ill leave tht up to you :)**

**Warning: Yaoi/shounen-ai. SasukeXNaruto. You've been warned! No flames! Swearing(i think i spelt tht rite, 2 tired 2 check)!**

**Disclaimer: i don't on the series _Harry Potter_ or _Naruto_**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami**

* * *

"That was…odd, to say the least" Sakura spoke as she, Naruto, and Sasuke walked back through the street that they sometimes took when they all wanted to walk home together. After the three left the Hokage's office Sakura asked the two if they wanted to walk home together. She was really hoping Sasuke would say yes, but when Naruto replied an enthuciastic 'yes' and Sasuke looked indifferent, her hopes started to go down. Its not like she didnt like Naruto, she really had a good time with him; but she did like Sasuke, _a lot_.

Her spirit was brightened when Naruto started to drag Sasuke with them saying that he was being a 'stuck-up bastard' and he really needed to 'lighten up'.

"I guess it was kind-of. But at least we got these!" Naruto yelled, waving his mask that had orange paint shaped to look like a fox. He was grinning like a manic and screaming so loud. Sasuke looked around and saw some other people starring at them. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and brought it back down to his side to stop him from showing the whole friggin' village that they all got promoted.

"Dobe, the masks are to _hide_ our identity. Not flaunt it to everyone around" He growled. Really, he knew Naruto would be excited and when he let him drag Sasuke along he would have to deal with his energetic self, but he didn't think he would be this stupid. Naruto looked up to the other, his eyes were darkened slightly and he stopped his movement. Sasuke froze.

No, not those eyes, not here. What did he do? Why now? Then Sasuke realized that he was still holding onto Naruto's arm. As fast as lightning they were detached and he was about a foot away from the other. A quiet 'sorry' was heard from the dark haired boy as he looked to the side, anywhere but at those sad eyes, it tore him up inside because he knew that _he_ was the one that hurt the person those eyes belonged to. At the same time Naruto looked down at his feet, but he didn't say anything as a reply.

There was a silence after that and Sakura just felt awkward. Like she should leave, but then she couldn't get herself to move. She looked away from the two boys and realized that they were at the crossroad where they each went their own way.

"Well it looks like this is where we say goodbye." She said trying to break the silence. Naruto and Sasuke both looked up at her and realized that she was right. Naruto looked over to Sakura and smiled, it was rather forced, or at least Sasuke knew it was. That smile never reached his eyes.

"See ya tomorrow then, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he took the right path, right before he left he turned to look at Sasuke with another smile "Bye, Sasuke!" this smile was much more forced than the one he gave to Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything as he watched the blonde's back walk away.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you coming?" Sakura asked when she saw that the said boy wasn't moving from his spot. They would usually both walk for another couple of minutes until Sasuke had to part ways with her, but he really didn't feel like doing that today.

"No, I feel like walking the back way home. You go on without me." her smile faultered for a moment, but she wouldn't ask again. So she left him there as she took the left road. Sasuke heard her footsteps in the distance, but he didn't stop looking at the last place he saw the blonde walk off.

'_Why wont you look at me and be happy like you used to' _Sasuke thought as he started to move and walk straight into a narrow allyway.

'_And why do you force yourself to smile like that?' _he kept walking until the moon's light was almost completely blocked by the two tall buildings, but he kept walking

'_it makes me feel worse about myself'_ he had to quickly side step a cat that ran by his feet; still, he walked.

'_Please…'_ He was at the end of the alley and it would only take him a few short minutes to get to the Uchiha Compound.

'_Don't look at me with those eyes…'_

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan!" As her name was called said girl looked up from where she was staring and was met with golden hair and bright blue eyes. The person that owned said hair and eyes was running through the street and waving to her at the same time. She smiled back at the person as she also waved, but it wasn't as broad. The boy kept waving until he was standing next to the girl. He leaned his hands on his knees and tried to get his breathing under control from the long run. When he wasn't panting, be looked up at her and smiled; she couldn't help but to smile back. Then it looked like the girl remembered something and that smile turned into a frown.

"Naruto, what took you so long? Sasuke-kun and I have been waiting here for you for at least fifteen minutes" She asked the teen, gently shoving his shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to nock him down, but it was more to discipline him for being late. They had been waiting outside the Hokage's tower for the blonde since sunrise. Sasuke was, of course, was the first one there, followed by Sakura a few mintues later. Naruto, though, had taken the longest—guess Kakashi was wearing off on him.

Once they were all together and talked with the Hokage they would finally get this year-long mission started. Naruto looked from the girl to the wall behind her and that was when he realized that there was someone standing not so far away from the her.

"O-oh, hi Sasuke" he made a small gesture with his hand to wave at the raven haired boy. Sasuke looked up from his current position of starring at the ground to look and the blonde for a moment, before going back to the ground. Naruto's hand dropped to his side at this. He felt a small pang in his heart from the little recognition, but he decided to ignore it. He couldn't really put it on the raven, now could he. He started to bawl his fist. It was **him** that started to act weird, not Sasuke. But, he couldn't really help it, when the raven grabbed his hand the other night there was just…something…that he felt. He couldn't really describe it, but it hurt, right in his chest. When no one spoke after that and Sakura was getting worried. Something was different between the two boys, but she had no clue what. She decided to speak, fearing that this situation would turn into one like last night, she really didn't want that.

"Don't you think we should go in now?" She was praying that they wouldn't ignore her. Again both boys looked over at her and didn't move for a second, but after that they nodded. Sasuke was the closest to the door so he opened it for the other two. Sakura was the first one in and she had an ever so faint blush on her cheeks when her arm brushed against Sasuke's. Naruto was the second to enter. Naruto glanced up at the other when he passed him with pleading eyes. He wished he could act normal around the Uchiha again, but it was so hard for some reason.

* * *

"Well I'm glad you three finally made it" The Hokage said to the three shinobi standing infront of her, but her eyes landed on the boy that made them late. Naruto rubbed the back of his head like he always does when he's introuble. The Hokage knew if she could see his face there would be that famous grin there. They were now all wearing there ANBU uniforms and mask, Naruto a fox, Sasuke a snake, and Sakura a purple cat. "well, I guess I should be giving you the items that you'll need on this trip." At this she opened up the same drawer that she got the talking paper from the other day and picked up another piece of paper and an old boot. The three teens looked skeptical at their Hokage, but stood still.

Tsunade placed the two items on her desk and unraveled the piece of paper. The shinobi readied themselves for another loud voice like the one from the talking paper from yesterday. Naruto hated that noise, it was worse than Sakura or the Hokage when they were really mad. To the three's surprise, the room stayed silent. Tsunade smirked at the teens, then looked down at the piece of paper. Again she said something that none of the others could understand and the paper started glowing. At once all three soon-to-be ANBU had kunai in hand, ready to attack whatever came.

When the paper stopped glowing there were three symbols floating in the air that looked almost identical to the ones the three got when they became Jounin. The Hokage somehow picked the symbols up and put them in her hands.

"You three, roll up your sleeves to your blank arm." The three did as they were told.

At this point Naruto had no idea what was going on. First glowing paper that didn't scream, then floating writing? Yep, he had officially landed in Crazyville, but he wouldn't say anything, of course. He did trust the old lady with his life. She's helped him so much and—besides Jiraiya—she was the closest person to family he had.

Well actually…

When Naruto's right sleeve was pulled up all the way he looked over to Sasuke. When they were younger Naruto thought of him as his brother. He guessed Sasuke was the one that turned his world from a living hell to something better. He was the first one to look at him and not see the Kyuubi demon, but just another kid. There was Iruka before that, but he was a teacher first and foremost. He couldn't have given Naruto that much special attention, it wouldn't have been far to the other students. When Naruto was younger he envied the Uchiha. Everybody loved the kid, he was smart, good looking, and just an _Uchiha_. Naruto wanted to be like that so much. To be loved by everyone instead of hated. He would try anything to get a reaction out of the boy.

At first he wanted to be friends with Sasuke. Before the whole Itachi massacre thing Naruto had nobody, not even Iruka. He had been walking home one day and he decided to walk along the river. That's when he saw him. Sasuke was sitting on the dock, just looking out at the sunset. Naruto stopped to watch the boy, it was the first time he's ever seen the boy so surreal. On cue Sasuke also turned and met gazes with Naruto. The just starred at each other for a moment until Sasuke's stare turned into a glare. Naruto instaintly turned and walked away, but not before smiling, and he knew Sasuke was smiling too. For the first time in his life, someone had seen Naruto for Naruto.

When they entered the academy, Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke changed. To spell it out, he was and ignorent prick. Then Naruto got mad at the boy, sure it could get annoying with everybody asking if you were okay or not and about your family dieing. Even Naruto would get mad, but that's no reason to just ignore them entirely, they just cared about him well-being. So from then on Naruto hated the Uchiha. He tried anything to get under the boy's skin…okay the kiss was an accident that Naruto sure regreted later when Sakura and the rest of the girls beat him up. Sakura, she was so obsessed with Sasuke back then that her ninja skills suffered. Naruto was glad that she finally got her act together so she could show her true potential.

When they all became part of team seven, the were horrible! With a capital 'H'! Since Naruto wouldn't think when he ran into battle—well, he still doesn't think, but he's stronger now—and then when he was in trouble Sakura would be too busy fawning over Sasuke to do anything, and Sasuke though the other two were so weak he didn't want anything to do with them. It was amazing that they grew up to be this strong. There teamwork probably all came together when they were in the Land of Waves. Naruto still gets shivers when he remembers that time, with Haku and his ice mirrors. Naruto started to shake a little as he grabbed his left arm with his hand to try to stop it. Naruto can still remember what Sasuke's body felt like, dieing in his arms. Claiming that his body moved on its own, but what kept going through his mind at that time was '_somebody cares for me. I've finally found someone who actually cares about me and now I'm losing them'_ The feeling of Sasuke's flesh getting colder and colder, watching all the life drain from his eyes. Then Sasuke did it again, Naruto almost lost him for the third time in his life. He never wants to go through that feeling again, of being left behind. Being useless as you watch one of your closest people die right in front of you, and you can't do a thing about it.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" That's when he realized that he was still in the Hokage's office. Naruto looked back at Sasuke to see him looking at him with the same worried stance that Sakura had—the one that asked the question and grabbed his arm. Then Sasuke turned away from Naruto when he realized Naruto was looking right back. Naruto's eyes darkened.

'_Why can't you look at my face, Sasuke? Are you regretting anything?...Are you regretting becoming close to me?' _Naruto felt that pang in his heart again, but he ignored it. Sakura tugged on his arm again and he looked down at her.

"Huh?" She let go of his arm, but still starred at him.

"You okay Naruto, you were shaking" It looked like he wasn't going to answer so she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm okay Sakura-chan, just zoning out, sorry" She still didn't seem satisfied, but hell if he was going to confess anything now. "No, really I'm fine, don't worry" At this he rubbed the back of his head in a casual manor. Then he heard what sounded like a snort from across from him.

"Dobe" that one word, it was that one word that could always get him riled-up.

"Teme" Naruto growled, but he was mentally thanking Sasuke from getting the pressure off of him. The three heard a cough from the front of the room and they all looked to see the Hokage starring at them. They all looked a little embarassed, Naruto apologized for them. "Sorry, baa-chan" She ignored that.

"Well, back to what I was saying _Naruto_" She growled. Okay, get on the old lady's good side before getting thrown through a wall. "These tatoos will let you communicate with your clients. They will attach immediately when they come in contact with skin." At this she pushed the symbols away from her and they each floated over to one of the shinobi and quickly grabbed onto their exposed skin right below the shoulder. Once that was done the three turned back to the Hokage as she put the boot on her desk. "Now I want you all to grab onto this here" The three looked to each other before nodding and doing as Tsunade said.

Suddenly the world around them started spinning and they were being lifted up into the air.

"What the-?!" Naruto was cut off when the heard the distant voice of their Hokage.

"You'll be landing in Dumbledore's office! He'll tell you everything you'll need to know!" And like that they were gone from the office and flying through some vortex.

* * *

The next thing the shinobi knew was they were thrown to the floor in a giant heep. Sakura was the one on top, Sasuke on the bottom, and poor Naruto squished in the middle like a sandwhich. Sasuke and Naruto were squerming to try to get free, but it looked like Sakura was glued to her spot.

"Sakura-chaaan" Naruto whinned ".!" Naruto finally yelled. All he knew was that his head was pressed into something big and hard, he just hoped it wasn't somebodies butt or anything. Again Sakura didn't move nore talk.

"Sakura! Get off!" Sasuke was the one to speak this time. He really didn't like to be close to people, and he didn't see how he could get closer than this. This brought Sakura out of her stupor and she finally got off the two boys, blushing a little, but she still looked around the room that seemed to amaze her. It was huge and had all types of gizmos and gadgets everywhere.

Naruto felt the wieght being lifted off of him so he could lift his head up and push himself up a little bit. When he opened his eyes he was met with a pair of black ones starring back at him through a snake mask, and were they ever close. Naruto froze, then, realizing it was Sasuke, tried to move. But when he did something rubbed him right in between his legs. That's when Naruto realized their postion. He was laying on Sasuke with one of Sasuke's legs in between his own. Sasuke's hands were on his hips, to make sure that Naruto didn't fall back down on him. Naruto felt heat rise in his face, good thing no one could see behind his mask, but he was sure that the heat was going to his ears. Naruto wanted to move, but he seemed frozen to the spot. Those black eyes were looking back at him, at _him_. Something that he's craved for a long time. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto, he had this urge pass through him. Like he wanted to pushed Naruto down so the could get closer to that beautiful face he knew was behind that mask.

"Aw, young love. I usually encourage it, but seeing as how times are changing, I must ask that you two part for a moment." The new voice made the two shinobi both jump a mile high and separate. You couldn't see it but they were both blushing like mad.

"Are you Dumbledore-sama?" Sakura spoke as if she didn't just see her two teammates share a moment, but you know what they say. Love can make you blind. The old man who had spoken a moment ago walked down the steps from the door he entered in without any problems, which was quiet odd seeing as he looked very old. He had long white hair and beard and faded blue eyes, but they seemed to shine. The man smiled at the girl and two obviously embarrassed men.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you are the shinobi from Konoha?" He tried his best to pronounce the village name right, but he failed. None of the ninja said anything, though. The three bowed respectfully at him. He smiled again at them. "Good, good" and he walked over to his desk that was raised a little higher than the rest of the room. The three stayed silent for a moment until Sasuke spoke up, he still wasn't so keen on this mission.

"Excuse me Dumbledore-sama, but the information we received for this assignment was very vage. We will need more if you want us to guard this school. Maybe information like what we would be guarding it from?" Sakura nugded him in the side after this, he glarred at her. Okay, so he didn't have to be so rude, but he didn't like how fishy this whole mission sounded.

"Yes you are very right, um…"

"Snake" Sasuke replied, "and my comrades are named Cat" he pointed to Sakura, "and Fox" he motioned to Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes at the names, didn't Sasuke have any imagination what-so-ever? Dumbledore nodded at the man known as 'Snake'.

"Alright. Now, I must tell you, while guarding this school is one of your major priorities. You were called here to guard someone in particualar. I'm guessing where you come from you've never heard of a boy named Harry Potter?" the three shook their heads, signaling 'no'. "He's famous here, you know. He's called 'The Boy Who Lived'. He was the only person to ever survive the Killing Curse." The old man grabbed three folders and handed them to the three shinobi. "This will tell you everything you need to know, but there's been a slight problem in the plans for this year. There are a selective group of people who have been assigned to pick up this boy at his house." He looked the three dead in the eye, or at least what he thought were their eyes. "There is foul play involved. Harry is being taken to the Headquarters and from there he will be going into trial." Naruto raised an eyebrow, so this kid was a juvenile delinquent. It's not like Naruto wasn't going to do his job now, but he just didn't see what was so great in a kid like that. "Don't be fooled, this boy is being unfairly accused" this got Naruto to start listening harder. "Our government is…in a troubled state right now and some facts have gotten confused in the process." Like Naruto didn't know what that meant; Danzo all over again. "Now, you will have an hour to read up on those" He pointed to the folders "Then I will transport you to the place where Harry is staying. The adults know of your arrival, but not Harry and his friends." The three nodded as they opened up the books. "Oh, and one more thing" the three looked back up to the Headmaster. "Do not tell Harry of this meeting" the three looked puzzled at this, but decided against asking him his reasoning. With this the man left and the three chose a spot in the room and opened there folders. Naruto was sitting upside down on the ceiling, he mentaly groaned. More studying, he _hated_ studying.

* * *

The hour passed too quickly and now the three were pearched on the ceiling, waiting for this Harry Potter that they were supposed to be guarding this year. True to his word once the hour was up Dumbledore came back and sent the three shinobi to this place. They were ready for the transportation this time and had a much easier landing, still keeping their existence unknown to the occupants in the house. Right now they could hear some men yelling in a room at the end of the hall they were above.

"He's just a boy!" yelled one man.

"But he's James' son!" argued another.

"He's my godson!" Came a third voice (1)

This had been going on for quiet some time now. It was obvious they were talking about Harry Potter and it seemed like this was a serious matter. Even though their argument was about something serious, the three shinobi were getting annoyed by the loud bickering.

"If they don't shut up I'm going to explode" Sakura whispered to the two boys.

"I know, we all will Sakura-chan, but we still have to wait. He'll be here any minute." And just as Naruto said this the front door opened. The three looked over and watched as an odd looking man walked in. he was wearing a big trench coat and looked like he had a glass eye. Next to follow him in was a boy with jet black hair and green eyes. He had round glasses on. He was followed by a number of other people.

"Guys, look there" Sasuke instructed the other two to look at the black haired boy's forehead. There was a scar in the shape of a lightning bult.

"I think that's him" Sakura said as she sat up straighter. Right then the man with the glass eye looked up and spotted the three. Naruto leaned forward where it looked like he was about to fall face first, even though his two friends couldn't see it they were sure he was grinning like a maniac.

"This is going to be fun"

* * *

**(1) I know those arent the xact words that they say in the argument, but i dont think any1 will be mad at me for that**

**Okay its 1:00 in the morning! If my mom wakes up she's gonna be mad! Ya, i did say Harry would be in this chappy! C it says he walks inside :D! How was it? Good, Bad? Reviews are loved!! I dont know when the next chappy gonna be up cuz im goin on vacation and there's this really hawt xchange student thts comin YEY! C ya next time! Seriously i luv reviews!!**

**-Nanami**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! I'm sooo sorry that this is so late! With the exchange student i didn't get any time to write and then like right after she left i went on vacation for a week and then my coputer died **

**:( but i got a new laptop now :D all mine!! n ill be writing more now!! dont worry!! im seriously soo sorry about the long wait!! HOPE YOU DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME. i think this chapter is a little longer than the other ones, so just don't yell at me if like the next chapter isnt as long as this one, but i think the difference is only minor. and ehm ehm, if u havnt read this yet (sorry i just want to put it up on 1 chapter of each story)**

_I have another story up on FictionPress, i would've put it as a Fanfic, but i thought i would make one with English names. I might change it 2 a fanfic if ppl tell me too. If i change it the story would b SasuNaru (if u cant tell i luv tht pairing than you have something wrong w/ u)The rest of the info is on my profile :D plz read if ya want_

**Warning: Yaoi/shounen-ai. SasukeXNaruto. So no flames! I think there might be a SasukeXSakura moment in here, if you can look at it like that. There is a little cursing in here!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Naruto_**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the boy wearily. Over the years Naruto has grown a very sadistic side to himself. Of course most of the time it was pretty funny when he would scare the shit out of people; he could get out of hand, and they didn't want to scare their charge so soon.

"Naruto" Sakura warned him "what are you-" but she stopped when she heard fast footsteps move across the hallway. She looked down and watched as the boy now known as Harry Potter rushed through the hallway and made it to the entrance of the room where the men from before, and now the people that came in with him were. The closer he got to the door, Sasuke realized, the quieter the adults in the room got; but he did catch the last bit of the men's conversation before the whole room went silent.

"—he's getting stronger by the minute! We have to act now!" It came from the man that was speaking before about 'He's my godson!', but he too went quiet when he saw Harry. The smile fadded from the boy's face and he soon stopped moving when he was only a couple of feet away from the room. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at this and looked over to Sakura, Naruto was too far gone in his soon-to-be fun to care if the room was now eerily silent.

Sasuke tensed as he braced himself for whatever was to come, he began to realize that these men might be plotting against their charge. He took a kunai out from his pocket. He turned to his side and watched as Sakura did the same. Then he looked to Naruto and saw that the blonde still wasn't paying attention, its not that he was oblivious or anything, its just that these men haven't started fighting so Naruto's senses haven't been going off. He was releaved when he watched Sakura nudge Naruto in the side and it seemed that brought him back to the living world. The blonde teen shook his head and glanced at the other two, then took out one of his own kunai, seeming to finally realize the tension in the air. Sasuke was glad he was finally getting his head in the game. They watched as several seconds went by and nobody moved. The ninja were now on their heels, even though they were now in a strange place, this definitly wasn't the feeling someone should get if they walked into a home.

Another minute went by before a motherly looking woman with red, slightly frizzy hair came running out of the door way and hugged Harry. Sasuke was confused when the odd man with the glass eye came out too and closed the door behind him. If Sasuke was correct his name was Alastor Moody. He was very powerful and had caught many of these stronge people akin to Rouge Ninja all by himself. He stood outside looking as if he was guarding the passageway, but Sasuke could tell that he was watching him and his two comrades. Which, now that Sasuke remembers, that glass eye of his could probably see through the genjustu they had put up to make themselves invisible to the naked eye.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley" Sasuke's eyes went back to Harry as he spoke to the woman that was still holding him in a tight bear hug. He seemed to be a little uncomfortable, but it looked like he also welcomed the warm, motherly affection. After a moment the woman let the boy go; she looked a little flustered, but still spoke

"Harry! Heavens you're alright" The woman said this as she grabbed the boy's face and seemed to be looking him over for any wounds or something like that. Sasuke relaxed at this. This woman wasn't dangerous at all, and she seemed quite fond of Harry. The woman still held his face and the boy started to fidget, it looked like he wanted to get into the room Moody was standing in front of. After a moment he peaked around Mrs. Wealsy to the other room. Sasuke saw the woman follow Harry's eyes and her smile turned into a frown, if only a moment, before she started to speak to the boy again, finally letting go of his face. "Bit peaky are we?" Harry opened his mouth, but this Mrs. Weasley beat him to it. "Well I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meetings finished" Harry opened his mouth again and got a few silables out, but the woman wouldn't stand for it. "No, no time to explain" She was still acting in that motherly way, nothing else.

She raised her hand and pointed to a door on the left and said, " Straight upstairs, first door on your left" the boy started to walked, but turned around to the woman one more time and she smiled at him saying a simple, "Ya" before the boy was out of sight.

Sasuke was debating on following the boy or spying on the people in the other room, but with this Alastor Moody standing guard, the second option seemed impossible. But the adults in the other room were deffinitly hidding something, and Sasuke hated being in the dark. He was minipulated almost all his life, he never wanted that to happen again. He wanted to know everything all the time.

The want for knowing everything…hadn't that also drove him to Orochimaru, to Eagle, and to the Akastsuki? No, that was a different want, revenge drove him in that.

Don't be fooled by the fact that Sasuke was back in Konoha, at one point that want for revenge drove him mad. Sasuke would have done anything to achieve his goal. Don't think Sasuke's a bad person for this. Watching a loved one die is something terrible, something that will haunt a person all their lives. Hey, even Naruto couldn't stop the need for revenge; but, then again Naruto stopped himself before he got to Sasuke's extreme. Sasuke really never understood how he could, so many people have been driven down the road to revenge. It was like a drug, and the more you thought about it, the more that someone realized that revenge was almost in their grasp, there was no way to forget about it. Then again Sasuke's glad that Naruto didn't get his revenge on Pain—wait, Naruto told him Pain's real name was Nagato. Well what ever his name was, Sasuke was glad Naruto didn't kill him. Killing someone does nothing.

Remembering back to the time when Sasuke killed Itachi…

Up until that point Sasuke always believed that killing his brother would fix him. Fill that gapping hole in his heart. He always believed that Sasuke gained that hole from the pure hate he held for Itachi. After all, Itachi told Sasuke the only reason he sparred his life was so Sasuke would grow up to hate Itachi, that's what he thought was his life purpose, wasn't it? The answer was no, and Sasuke found that out when it was too late. Itachi was already dead, and Sasuke realized then that he still loved his brother. And what seemed to be only minutes later he found out that his whole life had been a lie. Itachi didn't kill their family just to _'test his limits'_, no it was a mission from the Konoha tops; those fools.

Just thinking about them made Sasuke shiver. He never did get the chance to kill the two elders. Those old bats were still alive—to his dismay. It was the hardest thing in the world to not try to kill them, and believe Sasuke when he says it was very, _very_ hard. All alone in that cell when he was on lockdown. The only thing anyone can do down there is think, and revenge kept coming into his head. It was too the point where he wanted to rip his hair out. Of course he wasn't going to try, or try his hardest not to. When he fought along side Naruto in the battle with Danzo, and then did _that_…he was sure that there was still something that connected him to the village. He couldn't stand by and watch his home be destroyed. Ya, his home. The first time he thought about konoha as his home in a long, long time.

It was when he was talking to Naruto from his cell, or more of Naruto having a onesided conversation as he sat down next to Sasuke's 'cage'; he did that everyday. For most of the first month and part of the next Sasuke didn't even acknowledge his presents. But, that changed when the one day Naruto got fed-up with him. He remembered having his head turned, to anyone it seemed like he wasn't listening, but that was just stupid. In this dark damp place, why wouldn't he listen to Naruto? If he didn't he would've probably gone mad. So, he was facing the wall away from Naruto when he felt something hit his head. Now if he was any other person he would've probably been knocked down or atleast yelled; but you have to keep in mind that he isn't _any other person_. He was Uchiha Sasuke, a class A missing nin. He slowly turned his head to see an apple at his feet. He seemed to stare at it for a moment before then slowly looking up to see a very diseved and slightly panting Naruto. The last thing Sasuke remembers before being attacked was the blonde opening his mouth….how knew Naruto had such a vocabulary…

Sasuke shook his head, this was not the time to go down 'memory lane'. He looked back down to the door and saw Moody wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. Just at that moment it seemed as the odd looking man looked back up to Sasuke and their eyes met; only for a moment but long enough for Moody to give a nod with his head, directing Sasuke to follow Harry Potter through the other door way. Sasuke also gave the man a short nod and turned to his two teammates. He still wanted to know what the adults were talking about in there, but he couldn't do that right now. He looked over to Sakura and Naruto to see that they were already looking at him. Seems they saw the interaction he just had with this Moody man. Sasuke nodded and pointed an elegant, gloved finger to the left door way. The other two nodded and, with speed no one else could follow, they jumped from there previous hiding place and started walking up the stairs the woman named Mrs. Weasley told their Harry Potter boy to go. After only a few seconds they slowed, realizing that there were no other people around. This was about the time that they reached the second floor. Now they were walking at a nice, leasurly pace.

"Why didn't we follow those adults? Isn't it obvious they're hiding something?" Naruto asked the other two as he started up the steps first. But once he stepped on the first piece of wood it gave a little under his weight and whinned. He instantly took his foot off of the board and froze. Sasuke mentally groaned, only Naruto could be afraid of some old stairs. The bloned teen got a moment of hesitation, though, before Sakura shoved him from behind and muttered a quiet,

"Keep it moving. Naruto" After this Naruto started walking again, making sure to jump over the whinning step. Both Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the action, stepping on the same step the blonde had made sure to avoid. As the three kept walking Naruto turned back to Sasuke, his eyes shinned as he pretty much asked his question without really speaking it, and he knew Sasuke could understand him without words.

"You know that Alastor Moody character could see through our genjustu, we wouldn't be able to spy on them with him there. And he made it obvious that he didn't want us in that room right now." Sasuke answered the blonde as he looked away from the azure eyes and to the wall across from them. He was looking at one picture in particular. Did he seriously just see it…_move_?

"I guess you're right" Naruto added, and then it went silent as they climbed the steps. It was only one more flight before the arrived at the door that they guessed the Potter boy was in. Again there was yelling,

"Do these people ever stop arguing?!" Sakura asked in a huff. She probably was the most irritated by this. After all she did have to deal with Naruto and Sasuke's constant bickering almost every day. Sasuke watched the girl as she started to shake, and he shivered a little. Well, it seems they had to start this off with their charge already on Sakura's bad side. Now at this time Naruto usually would have gone over to the girl and tried to calm her down, but seeing as he wasn't going into action; well…there was no way Sasuke was, I repeat _no_ way he was going to take Naruto's place. He did want to stay alive thank you very much. By the way, why wasn't Naruto going over to the pink haired girl? Sasuke turned to the blonde to see that glazed look take over his features again. Oh, was he ever planning something. A jolt of excitement went through Sasuke, oh how he would love to see Naruto's plans go through, but, he really couldn't have Naruto doing that; not here of all places.

"Naruto" Sasuke started wearily; he watched as Naruto slowly turned to him. A dazziling smile on his face, showing off bright, white teeth. His blue eyes shinning. Sasuke's breath caught, that seemed to be happening a lot. It felt like his stomach was turning and he started to feel light headed.

'_Stupid dobe, making me feel like this_' Then again, Sasuke had to remember that Naruto wasn't smiling at him. He was smiling because that stupid plot of his was probably already all thought up in his head. At this Sasuke's mood turned sour, if only for a moment, and he had the ablility to speak again. Sasuke hasn't had that smile directed to him in…who many years? Well, whatever. Right now he just had to stop Naruto from torturing their charge.

"Whatever you're planning, it stops right now" Naruto's smile instantly turnned into a frown and his eyes gained a pleading look,

"Awww, but Sasuke-" Sasuke wasn't going to give Naruto any room to escape.

"No Naruto. We can't have you scarring them. Not so soon" It looked like Naruto was going to whine again, then stopped himself and a smirk that could come close to rivaling Sasuke's was put on his face.

"So _soon_?" Naruto asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. Sasuke suddenly turned back to Naruto, when did he get so sly? Sasuke also raised and eyebrow and stared into two blue orbs. It was deffinitly a challenge, no question about it. Who would break first. Who would give in and let the other win? Even though Sasuke's face starred heatedly at Naruto, on the inside his eye was twitching, how could Naruto be so laid back on a mission? I mean so they were going to be here a year, couldn't he wait until they atleast get settled in? He knew Naruto saw this, because slowly but surely the smirk started to turn into his infamous grin. Sasuke's stare turned into a glare; no way….

Even though his glare could make anyone burn at the spot, Naruto's face was steady, never turning away from his; Sasuke was not a happy camper. He'd lost, and that Naruto was oh-too happy. After a moment more of glarring at that stupid grin, Sasuke's face relaxed and he sighed. He heard Naruto give off a laugh that sounded so close to a giggle, but if Sasuke ever told Naruto that he was quite sure Naruto's head would explode, and his would be next.

"Just…wait until we get to the school, okay?" Naruto's laughing face froze for a moment, and he turned wide eyes to Sasuke.

"All-rright teme!" It looked like Naruto was going to say something else, but there was a sudden crash that came from the inside of the room they were standing in front of. The three turned and heard more yelling, it sounded like it was that Harry boy again.

"They're so loud" Sakura pouted, puffing her cheeks the same way Naruto did. Guess being around him so much rubbed off on her. Now for the good or worse, Sasuke couldn't tell. She could either be much more laid back like Naruto, or she became even louder…_not _a good thing. Another yell brought Sasuke out of his thoughts as he also turned to the door. Jees, were they this loud when they were fifteen?

Oh, that's right. They were even louder…

Well no time to remember anything else, it looked like Sakura was getting to worked up over there volume. Sasuke turned to his teammates and said,

"We should go in, before they break something" At first he was looking at Sakura, to make sure that she wasn't going to break down the door or something; but he turned to Naruto when he put on that stupid smirk again. "Naruto didn't I say-"

"Ya I know, don't mess around. I wasn't" Now, Naruto was one of the most trustworthy people Sasuke knew, but that face he had told him otherwise. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, but Naruto's smirk just turned to a full blown smile towards the slightly taller boy. He didn't trust Naruto, but the question was did he care enough to try and stop him. Sasuke still didn't know the answer to that himself.

Up until this point there had been constant noise coming from the other room, the ninja couldn't understand what they were saying, they could understand it had been some one yelling. But now at this moment the yelling had stopped, and the three had entered an uncomfortable silence. Odd that they could still had those moments with how long the three knew each other, wasn't it? It seemed that Naruto felt that way because he chuckled for a second, then moved his hands to make one of the many ninja signs. Sasuke was put on red alert, and when he saw Sakura quickly flinch, he guessed so was she.

"Naruto, you're not going to-" but Naruto disappeared before she could finish. It was Sasuke's turn to flinch, where'd he go?

"Where'd he go?" Sasuke spoke his thought with something close to a growl, it was too soon to have to deal with Naruto's stupid-ness. He looked over to Sakura for the answer. Since she has become an excellent healer(1) through the years, her chakra control has grown beyond most of the other shinobi's, she was even quite good at sensing other people's chakra. Sasuke thought that she might even be as good as—or better than—Karin. He didn't have to do anything when he saw that she was already trying to find him. Don't get Sasuke wrong, he can sense chakra too, but that stupid Naruto must have cloaked his chakra signature, so only ninja who specialized in that field could find it. Since he didn't want to interrupt Sakura, Sasuke stood silent. It only took a minute before Sakura opened her eyes that she had closed in concentration and turned to Sasuke.

"He's in there" She said, pointing to the door in front of them. Sasuke was about to hit himself. Of course he would have gone in there! It looked like Sakura saw Sasuke's frustration and quickly added, "But it was still good to check, you know how unpredictable Naruto can be" Sasuke looked up at the girl and gave her a thoughtful expression, well as thoughtful as you can get from Sasuke. From her body movement it looked like it didn't seem to affect her at all, but Sasuke could swear he saw a light blush on the corner of her cheeks that were exposed from the mask. Sasuke was glad she wasn't attacking him will affection, so glad. It seemed Sakura was getting a little uncomfortable with Sasuke starring at her because she started to shift her weight from one foot to the other, something Sasuke learned a long time ago when he would talk to the girls in the academy. When Sasuke's gaze didn't waver from her she looked down at her feet, then back up at Sasuke, "Shouldn't we go in?" Sasuke looked straight at her and nodded. No, he wasn't doing it on purpose but the only way he learned for people to respect him was to keep his head steady. It seemed Sakura was more affected by the stare than Sasuke thought because she started to reach for the handle of the door. Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly and he quickly grabbed her wrist. He saw Sakura's eyes widen to saucers and she quickly turned to the other teen, whispering a breathless "Sasuke?!" Oh no, she way got the wrong idea, so Sasuke quickly let go of her hand and looked back into shinning green eyes. Now that Sasuke thought about it, her eyes weren't that different from Naruto's.

"Listen Sakura, what do you think they would think if we just walked in like this?" he asked her. Her brows came together as she thought. Not a moment later her eyes widened again and...yes, there was definitely a blush on her cheeks. Not for the same reason as a moment ago, but now from embarrassment for what she was about to do. She was a good ninja now, how could she not be if she was about to become an ANBU? Sasuke shook his head at the girl, well he guessed now was the best time to finally go into the other room and see what the heck Naruto was doing. While Sakura was still flustered he made the same hand signs that Naruto had done and with a "poof" he was gone.

* * *

It's a good thing he was right about there being beams on the ceiling, or he would have fallen flat on his face. Okay, an Uchiha wouldn't fall flat on their face but you get the jest. Sasuke knew Sakura had also followed him by the soft sound of shoes hitting wood behind him. Now all he had to do was find the dobe. Only a second later he saw a blonde mop of hair. He was across the room watching their charge and these other two teens that seemed to be his age. Another second and Sasuke was next to Naruto. The blonde didn't even so much as turn to him as he spoke, still watching the people below,

"What took you two so long?" His voice only seemed to hold boredom. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart at the way Naruto spoke, it sounded like his voice held something other than boredom, but Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it.

"So Naruto, what were _you _doing?" When did Sakura come to the two of them? Jees Sasuke was slipping. Oh well, he wanted to know too. They both looked at the blonde just as a red mask turned to them. Was it just Sasuke or was the fox mask making Naruto look even more mischievous?

"I was waiting for you two, of course" Then Naruto stood up from his position of resting against one of the beams and stretched. "But now that you're here..." Sasuke didn't think Naruto was ever going to finish that sentence when he leaned over the beam and looked like he was about to jump. Sakura quickly spoke before he did,

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" She was definitely panicking. Naruto froze in his position as he turned to the pink haired girl.

"Going to introduce myself, of course" The last thing Sasuke saw was yellow before Naruto jumped down from the beam and landed gracefully on the ground. Sasuke turned to watch the three other teens as the Harry boy finished his sentence,

"—and you weren't going to tell me anything?!" Sasuke watched as Harry's eyes widened so much he was sure they were going to fall out of their sockets. Then the other two teens he was with turned to look at what the black haired boy was looking at, their reactions were the same as his. Naruto was standing, waving one of his hands in the air as he said a warm,

"Hi" Then the red haired girl Harry was with screamed. The next thing happened faster than Sasuke though possible for these people. In a flash Harry pulled this stick out of his pocket, pointed it at Naruto and said something that sounded like what the Hokage had said with the tattoos and that boot. It happened in slow motion.

A red light shot out of the wand and hit Naruto square in the chest, sending him flying to the other end of the room and hitting the wall...he didn't get up. Then Sasuke was behind Harry, knocking the stick out of his hand and pulling both of his hands behind his back, placing a kunai to his throat. Sakura did the same thing to the red haired girl and a clone of Sasuke did the same thing to the red haired boy. His sharringan flaring, the only thing he could see was red. He looked back over to the last place he saw the blonde, he still hasn't moved. He tightened the kunai in his hand and whispered in the black haired boys ear,

"You shouldn't have done that"

* * *

(1) I forgot what they're called so don't yell at me, i was being lazy.

**I'm still soo sorry it took so long!! I really am! But that not gonna happen anymore :D! so how was it? Good bad? reviews are loved! And about the DracoHarry thing, ill wait until they actually get to the school and ill try it out. If it turns out to be suckish then i wont do it, but ill try! **

**...ive realize that i stil havn't put in alot of Harry and there people in this story so fair....but atleast the 6 have met each other!! So there'll be more of the crossover part next chappy! So cya next time!**

**-Nanami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Jees its been...what a year now? ...well...i have an accuse for my lateness! Its SCHOOL! Gosh they slammed us this year! i only have one more day of exams (like i only go in for exams) and i still have to write i two paged report...FOR ART! How crappy is that? Well the good news is that im finally going on summer break so i can hopefully upload more chapters :D**

**As for this chapter...i don't know how i feel about it... Anyway:**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/yaoi to-be-expected! No flamming :) Oh and sorry about the Harry-abusing in this chapter, but in the beginning of the fifth book he acts kind of douchey, so i think it fits. Don't worry i love Harry and I wont make him completely terrible, because really, who doesn't love our awsome four-eyed wisard? And if you do...THEN SHAME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series _Naruto_ or _Harry Potter..._sadly**

**Any parrings people? And don't forget about the pending DracoHarry maybe XD**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nanami**

* * *

"Mmm..." The blond let out a moan as he was woken by yelling coming from somewhere near. The first second his mind woke he felt a pain go through his whole body. He instantly wanted to go right back to sleep. Now only if he could get those voices to shut up.

"What are you talking about? I don't need protection! Especially not from these people!" That voice again, it was the loudest.

"Harry, please just think about this. We did this for your own good" Wait a minute, now that Naruto thought about it, he's definitely heard that voice before.

"Sirius, I can't believe you actually went along with this!"

'_Please shut up'_ Naruto wanted to yell, but his mouth wasn't moving at this point.

"Mr. Potter, please just think about it. They were only thinking about your well being"

'_Sasuke?'_ Why was Sasuke here? Now Naruto really wanted to open his eyes, but again his body wasn't listening.

"Nnn..." he let out another whimper as he again tried to open his eyes. Stupid body didn't want to listen. He was already hurting, was it that hard to grant his wish to just open his eyes. He tried again and he felt an arm brush up against his side.

"Dobe" Oh come on now, all you know is that Naruto could be on his death bed and all you can say is 'dobe'? Real nice bastard, real nice. But this seemed to bring Naruto the energy he needed and his eyes slowly opened.

He blinked twice to get used to the lighting, but in the next moment he was looking up into a mask of a snake.

"Teme" he all but whispered, in the same voice that Sasuke had spoken in. It took most of his energy to give Sasuke a weak grin, which probably wasn't worth it because he realized he still had the mask on,

'_Thanks guys, could have suffocated me there' (1)_. Seems Sasuke could read his mind because Naruto heard Sasuke let out an annoyed breath before Sakura was at his side.

"Na—I mean Fox! You're awake!" Her hand quickly grabbed his, not in a romantic way, but just a friendly gesture of reassurance. Naruto gave her one of his bright—unseen—smiles, some of his energy returning. Then he started to take in his surroundings as he felt Sakura's hand start to float over his body, inspecting him for any farther injuries. That's when he realized that the room he was in, he did not recognize. He scrunched his brows together, trying to remember the last thing he was doing...

Let's see, he was with Sasuke-bastard and Sakura in the new house on their new mission, then they went up a couple flight of stairs. He heard yelling from the room, went inside, and then jumped down to say 'hi' and...oh yea, got hit with that red light, and he was out.

"Looks like your friend's up" Naruto heard that voice from before, no not the loud one that he realized was Harry Potter, but the one that he heard talking in the 'meeting room' earlier. Naruto looked back over to the left of Sakura to see a tall man with black hair and beard walk over. Naruto got up on his elbows and—with Sakura's help—sat up on the, what he realized was, a kitchen table. "You should take this; it will help get your energy back." The tall man gave Naruto some brown thing that looked like a...chocolate frog?

Naruto inspected the thing for a moment before looking over to Sasuke and Sakura, watching them shrug. "Don't worry it's not poisonous or anything, but I guess it would be easier to believe me if we weren't strangers." Naruto looked back up to the man as a hand was placed in front of his face, he shook it. "Sirius Black, Harry's godfather"

"Um...Fox" Naruto was proud of himself for remembering his codename. The gruff man smiled at Naruto and released his hand. Naruto looked back down to the brown frog.

"Oh and don't worry, its real chocolate; it's only jinxed." Naruto once again furrowed his brows together at the word 'jinxed', but other than that nodded. With a quiet 'here goes nothing' pulled his mask to the side so his mouth was showing and swallowed the thing whole. Sirius chuckled.

"Well you didn't have to take it in one go, but it will work all the same" Naruto looked back up to him and rubbed his head while giving a small chuckled of his own.

"Sorry" Sirius smiled down at the man, he seemed nice enough.

"Sirius? How can you act so calm near these people?" Ah, Harry again? Did he have any pitch other than loud? I mean not like Naruto had any either, but he was getting better. Naruto heard the red haired girl next to Harry give him a warning, but he didn't seem to care. Naruto saw Sirius turn around to them and his face turned hard, but then went softer again when he looked at Harry.

"Harry, these people mean no harm. What's so wrong about them? If anything they should be the ones yelling at you, you were the one that attacked them after all" Harry gave an indignant snort after this and turned his head to the side again as the red haired girl beside him spoke.

"We are terribly sorry about that, really. We just didn't expect anyone to umm...jump down on us like that" She seemed to be apologizing but Naruto could see that she was thoroughly observing each and every one of them, and Naruto knew Sasuke and Sakura saw this, also. Naruto decided to pretend to go along with this girl.

"Oh, don't worry! I shouldn't have startled you" He said as he looked back over to the teens. The girl seemed satisfied by his answer, and didn't speak again; not that Naruto was complaining. After that there was a very long draw of silence. Naruto was about to break it, when he felt a glare on him. Turning he came to face icy aquamarine eyes.

'_Jees what's up with this kid?' _Naruto thought, rolling his eyes under his mask. Naruto needed to get to the bottom of this. He hated it when someone didn't just come out with what was on their mind; especially when it was about him. Just as Naruto opened his mouth again, he was silenced when the red-haired woman from earlier came running into the room.

"Oh! Deary I'm so happy you're awake!" And in an instant Naruto was taken up in a hug, shocking him, as he awkwardly hugged her back. Naruto waited for a minute for Mrs. Weasley to compose herself as she let go of Naruto, it almost unnerved him that she didn't seem scarred of him at all. "Sorry, got a little away from myself, didn't I?" She smiled up at him. Naruto looked at the woman for a moment before speaking,

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm like that sometimes too" He smiled at her, once again forgetting that she couldn't see anything. Naruto then heard a snort from beside him and he instantly turned and glared at the snake mask before turning back to the woman. She smiled at him again before turning back to Harry and the other two teens and ordering them,

"Good, now that that's all settled off you three go, dinner will be ready soon. Oh, and show these three to their room" After she said this Naruto watched Harry's face turn sour and he looked about to argue with her when suddenly, two boys appeared beside him. Naruto jumped a mile high and screamed,

"GHOST!" and pointed a horrified finger to the two. But in his panicked mind he seemed to also realize that nobody else seemed as freaked as he was. "What's your problem? There's something behind you!" He screamed again. Surely they've all realized by now. Again, nobody did anything, except look at him. He turned to his two teammates for support, but he only saw Sakura slump her whole figure in shame as Sasuke gently shook his head from side to side. "...what?" He still didn't get why everybody else was so completely calm.

"That's not a ghost" He heard Sakura say to him, then a mumbled "idiot" at the end, but he chose to ignore it, too shocked by her first statement.

"What? Really?" Naruto then looked back to the other people in the room, but especially the 'ghost boys'.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Harry suddenly said looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Harry..." The red head boy that was with him in the beginning tried to warn him, but Harry glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"No, listen how are these guys supposed to keep me safe if they don't even know when people Apparate? How stupid can they be?" The room went silent at this, and Naruto's face turned into a scowl. Who did this kid think he was anyway? "I mean is he really that useless that he can't even dodge something as easy as stupefy?" Harry screamed again, Naruto's attitude turned even worse. He's not useless...if he brought Sasuke back there's no way he's useless, right? "Do you think Voldemort is going to throw a stupefy at us? His spells are much more powerful!"

"Harry that's enough!" Naruto heard the voice of Harry's godfather call, but it didn't seem to stop the boy, and Naruto didn't seem to take his eyes off of the boy. He needed to know what he was going to say.

'_I'm not useless, you idiot'_ He really wanted to tell this kid off, but he had to know how far he was going to go.

"You're just going to get us all killed!" And after that Harry didn't say a word, Naruto's eyes widened. Did that boy really just say that? Did he think he was that important that he could just say something like that? Getting them killed...that's a little extreme. But then Naruto remember that time, many years ago. The time that would still give him nightmares...but he's not that weak, he's grown. Then again even when he grew, that still happened. He still wasn't strong enough to stop it.

That feeling came over him again and he started to get cold. Just as he was about to start shivering he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned just in time to look up into Sasuke's mask.

"I think that's enough" Sasuke's voice was deep and boomed through the room. Naruto watched as Sasuke turned to Harry for a moment and looked at him. Naruto couldn't tell what his facial expression was, and when he saw Harry puff his chest out a little more at the other, we might have guessed. But it still troubled him that it seemed Sasuke starred at Harry a little longer than he should have. Naruto felt this strange pain in his chest as he waited for Sasuke to turn away from the boy; and for some reason he was really wishing he would do it soon. A moment later Sasuke turned to Harry's godfather. "Sirius-san, if you could please show us to our rooms now. We would like to get settled in." Naruto felt somewhat relieved when Sasuke fell back into his old self, but something was still off, his chest still hurt.

Sirius seemed frozen for a moment before nodding and instructing the two older boys, that Naruto realized as and after thought were exact duplicates of each other, to lead the three ninja to their temporary rooms. Naruto watched as Sasuke let go of his shoulder and followed the two boys out of the room.

'_Sasuke, do you agree with Harry Potter?'_ Naruto couldn't help but think that; maybe Sasuke stopped the boy because he didn't want to admit that it was the truth, maybe Naruto isn't as strong as he should be; or at least in Sasuke's eyes. And to tell the truth that's all that Naruto really cared about.

Naruto shook his head of these thoughts. He's being absurd, of course he's powerful. Did he not save the village twice? Keeping this in mind he followed the others out of the room and back up the stairs. The short trip went in complete silence, until they reached two doors side by side on the level above where Harry and his friends were first seen.

"Well, these are your two rooms. Sorry we didn't know how many were coming so there's only one bed in each" One of the twins said, as the other finished with a "sorry mate"

"Its fine" Sasuke answered the twins, in a bored voice, "we've shared rooms before together. This is no different" The two redheads looked over to each other uncertainly. Naruto raised his eyebrow suspiciously, what was the problem?

"Mhm..." the second twin murmured, before he looked over to the other twin and they both smirked. Naruto didn't like that smirk, it reminded him of his own, and that wasn't good. The twins turned back to the ninjas and both pointed to a room farther down the hall.

"There's the other room mum told you about-" the first twin started,

"-Hope you like them." It started to creep Naruto out a little bit when these two started to finish each other's sentences. He looked back at the two when they didn't speak anymore. It seemed that they were waiting for one of the ninjas to speak.

"Thank you for the rooms. I think we'll be fine for now until we go down for dinner" Sakura spoke up as she looked at the two boys. They nodded, and with a lift of their sticks...wait more sticks? What's with these people and sticks? Naruto was about to ask them, when he realized that the twins were gone again.

"Ah! How do they do that?" Naruto yelled to his two teammates. He heard Sakura sigh as he watched Sasuke shake his head. "What?"

"Just drop it" Sakura growled at him as she started to walk towards the far door the twins told them about. Naruto looked at her quizzically.

"Hey Sakura-"

"Don't use me real name baka! Someone might hear!" Naruto sighed,

"Come on no one's here" Sakura looked at him for a moment more, before she looked away and let it slide. "So where are you going?" Sakura looked back at him,

"I'm going to my room, baka"

"Huh?" Naruto starred at the girl. Why was she going into that room? Wait a minute, they only had two rooms right...so then if Sakura was going to sleep in that room, then that means he was going to have to share a room with—

"Why can't I sleep with you Sakura-chaaaaan!" The next thing Naruto knew a fist was crashing into his head and he hit the wall...hard.

"NO YOU PERVERT!" Sakura screamed at him, but it seems Naruto didn't hear as he nursed the bump on his head and asked,

"Ouch Sakura-chan! Why's you do that?" Sakura just 'humped' and turned her head, not answering him as she walked into her own room. Naruto looked from Sakura's back, to Sasuke that was standing in front of him. Naruto glared at the other male. "What do you want, bastard?" Sasuke snorted at him before replying to Naruto's insult with his own,

"Dobe, just come on and get into the room" Sasuke finished, before walking to the room. Naruto pouted at the other, but got up off the ground and followed the boy.

* * *

_"Crookshanks!"_

_"Crookshanks stop that!"_

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Those kids were up to something, and they weren't being that quiet about it.

"If your eye moves anymore it's going to fly off." Naruto glared at the other person in the room.

"Shut up teme, it's just they're so annoying!" He heard Sasuke snort at him.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Naruto glared again, but didn't reply. After this a very awkward silence took up the room.

Naruto frowned, he didn't like this. Why was it so awkward now? He used to be able to say anything to Sasuke, be able to be completely at ease with the other boy. What happened to them being best friends? As Naruto pondered this he looked up at the other boy, just as he watched Sasuke look at him,

'_Was he thinking the same thing I was?'_ Naruto wondered, and then he mentally hit himself. _'Of course Sasuke wouldn't think of me. I'm nothing more than his teammate...calling me his friend would be stretching it'_ Again this made Naruto's heart constrict and feel as if a 20 pound weight was put on his body. Why was he feeling like this? What was the reason? He's never felt like this before now, so what was different?

"Naruto, let's go. Dinners ready" Sasuke brought Naruto out of his thoughts as he said this. Naruto looked from Sasuke to the door and back, how did he know? Nobody came and told them. "Potter and his friends have stopped whatever they were doing outside and went down stairs" It seemed Sasuke could read Naruto's mind, which sent an uncomfortable feeling down Naruto's spine. He didn't know why or what it was, but he didn't exactly like it; whatever _it_ was. Naruto got up as Sasuke walked to the door and opened it.

Just as Naruto walked out of his room, he spotted Sakura coming out of her own. Naruto waited a moment for Sakura to catch up with him, using her as a distraction from his earlier thoughts. Why was he so hung-up on Sasuke all the time? It's not like Sasuke ruled his world or something...right?

'_Aw well'_ Naruto thought _'better stop thinking about this.'_ he realized as he and his team started to descend down the stairs, Naruto very careful of that dreaded step at the bottom from before, _'All this thinking is gonna' get me depressed, and I got a new mission to think about! What's better to take your mind of off problems that a mission!' _With this in mind Naruto smiled, and started to walk with a spring in his step. This caused Sakura to look sideways at him, but he guessed she would get over it. She's got to be used to his cheeriness by now.

As they walked into the dining room that Naruto woke up on, he realized that Sasuke was right. Everybody was sat at the table with a feast fit for a king. Naruto's mouth started to water, until he realized that the table was yelling again. Really was that all this Harry boy could do? Naruto started to really believe this now. When he and his friends walked into the room, though, the room went silent, and they stopped talking about whatever was bothering them before. Naruto rolled his eyes at them. Didn't they realize that, to keep Harry safe, they would need to let the ninjas in on all their secrets? Naruto looked over to Sasuke, then Sakura and could just about feel their own annoyance at this fact. But he couldn't dwell on that now, as he sat down at the empty end of the table, in between Sasuke and Sakura. He looked up as he saw Mrs. Weasley walk towards them, with that big, warm smile on her face.

"Well dig in dearies, dinner's just getting started."

* * *

**Hah fooled ya with that chapter didn't I ;) sorry i didn't put in any fighting, but its only the beginning, so no fighting yet! ****Finally! Finished with this chapter! It took me forever to write because I thought it was sooooo boring! I can't wait to get to the next chapter when i do a small time skip! Gosh this was soooo annoying...was this as annoying for you guys?**

**So another chapter down! Only...alotta more chapters to go...well it will be worth it! So anybody that didn't give up on me wanna review? I hope you guys are still out there! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! See ya next time!**

**-Nanami**


End file.
